My Results Of The Music Shuffle Challenge: Folive
by Alien'sTheName
Summary: I accepted Girl With The Glasses's music shuffle challenge. It is rather interesting, so I suggest for you to do it as well. If you want of course. My challenge consists of nine short stories/scenes filled with Folive. I might even continue some of them to full on stories. How could I make a man out of you?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**I decided to do the Music Shuffle Challenge: Folive. It wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be, thanks to some of my choice of music. I give thanks to _Girl With The Glasses_ for setting the challenge up ^^ Well enough of my jibberjabber and onto the story? or is it stories? Well, you get what I mean! Well, atleast I hope you do.**

* * *

**I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan.  
**

****Fletcher looked at Olive and couldn't help, but be awestruck. She always managed to easily get his attention. Something about their friendship made him feel as if they were strangers, yet lovers too. 'I can wait forever,' Fletcher thought as he saw Olive mock Gibson's A.N.T. Farm greeting. Fletcher didn't know why his heart seem to stop beating when Olive spoke to him. "She'll never see me as more than a friend." Fletcher whispered as Olive read her book. Fletcher wanted to hold Olive, and let her know that she means the world to him.

"I can wait forever," Fletcher told Olive. He then walked away to English, leaving behind a confused Olive.

* * *

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

Fletcher threw his phone on the couch. "You okay?" Olive asked, a worried expression all over face.

"Yeah, just another fight with Chyna. What are you listening to?"

"Animal I have become by Three Days Grace."

"Chyna hates that kind of music."

Olive simply shrugged. "We're completely different people".

"I actually like your type of music better." Fletcher said smiling. Olive noticed he had unshed tears. "Rock beats pop any day."

"Totally!"

Olive and Fletcher talked about the old days.  
'You belong with me,' Olive thought sadly.

* * *

**Who's Crying Now by Saving Jane.**

Olive looked at Fletcher and could see he meant his apology. "No, apology declined." Olive said softly. Olive had no intentions on forgiving Fletcher. He had left her and chased after Chyna. He didn't even know the girl for a minute before he started flirting! So, no. Olive was not going to let Fletcher easily waltz back in her life. She waited. She waited for him, but the deadline was over. Olive turned and asked Fletcher, "Who's crying now?"

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.**

Olive and Fletcher laughed as the beautiful night sky showed it's marvelous stars. "It's funny how we have this love/hate relationship, but yet no one knows us better than how we do," Fletcher said as he played with a lock of Olive's blonde hair.

"Olive, I don't think I can live without you."

"Fletcher, you're the only person, who I can be my true self with."

"Olive, when you're down, I can't be up."

Fletcher leaned down and met his lips with hers.

* * *

**Over my head by The Fray.**

"I thought you'd be there for me!" Fletcher yelled at Olive . He thought Olive would stay by his side, but turns out she could've cared less.

"I just don't get why she left." Fletcher said as she plopped down on his bed as pictured of Olive flashed in his mind.

"I'm losing you and it's effortless," Fletcher whispered as he gave Olive a last hug. "I'm sor-" Fletcher cut her off by kissing her lips. Even though Olive didn't want to, she kissed back. She couldn't help it, but still pulled away.

"You're over your head...You know I'm with Angus now."  
"Everybody knows I'm in over my head."

* * *

**Hero of War by Rise Against.**

Mason Quimby looked at his father. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Mason?" Fletcher said hugging his little boy. "I see you got your mom's blonde hair." Mason nodded, tears forming in his eyes. 'No! Stop fourteen yeard olds don't cry!' Mason thought.  
"Mas-Fletcher!" Olive cried as she ran to her soldier's arms. Olive sobbed into his uniform. "I missed you so much," Olive whispered in his ear.  
"War is horrible...Mason promise me you won't go."

"But dad-"

"Don't! You don't become a hero...all you end up doing is killing others."

"I'm no hero of war," Fletcher said as a sobbed escaped him.

* * *

**How To Save A Life by The Fray.**

Fletcher cried. He isn't suppose to, not because he's a boy and boys don't cry, but because she wouldn't want that. "I'm so stupid!" Fletcher cried as he looked over at the casket. "You're not stupid! None of us could have helped her!" Chyna said. "I could have! We'd spend hours after midnight talking, and yet I couldn't help her!" Chyna slapped Fletcher. "Stop thinking like that!"

"I can't! Chyna, I just can't! I love Olive, but she's gone now! All because I didn't know how to save a life."

* * *

**Untitled by Simple Plan.**

Olive sobbed as she clenched onto Fletcher's body. Fletcher looked at himself being clung onto. He looked from his lover sobbing to the sick drunken bastard who took his life away. Fletcher saw himself being taken away in an ambulance. "I'm sorry, Olive." Fletcher said. He knew he was dead, no point hiding the truth. All thanks to a bastard who decided to drink and drive. He couldn't help, but feel useless as he watched everything, but couldn't do anything.

* * *

**Never Had A Dream Come True by SClub7.**

Olive looked out the car window. She sighed and tried to hold her tears. She was moving to England for awhile, and decided to break up with Fletcher. It was her decision and she shouldn't be going against it.  
Olive hardly knew how to express her feelings towards him. And once he made the first move, she decided to tell him. Turned out that the very next day she had to leave to England.  
"I never had a dream come true till I met you." Olive had told him before leaving.

* * *

**And that's pretty much it.**

**As you can see, I listen to all sorts of music, but mostly rock. \m/ (those are suppose to be fingers) **

**Well what you think?**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**I decided to keep doing the Music Shuffle Challenge: Folive. Too have something to give to my amazing followers/readers! **

* * *

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen  
**

Chyna and Olive walked around the mall, in search of the new store. In their way to the store they decided to stop by the fountain well.

"Hey, that guy is cute," Chyna said pointing to a boy with long-ish brown hair wearing green ripped jeans, and a black shirt with paint all over it.

"Olive! He's staring at you!" Chyna squealed.

"Well, I am beautiful," Olive said with pride in her voice.

"I dare you to give him your number and sing Call Me Maybe!"

"I'm not one to turn down a dare." Olive said smirking.

She quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper, and made her way to the handsome stranger.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe." Olive sang before Angus ran up to them. "Hey Fletcher! Sorry, it took me awhile I got lost...in the food court." Angus said sheepishly.

"Angus?"

"Olive? Wow, Olive you look amazing, beautiful in fact!"

"Too Bad, Angus. Olive hear already claimed me as hers," Fletcher said winking at her.

* * *

**The Way I Do by Starship*.**

Olive was watching one of her favorite musicals, Starship, when Fletcher decided to come over. Thus he got stuck watching the musical with Olive. One song grabbed his interest right away.

"What's the name of this song?"

"They Way I Do, I absolutely love it!"

"Come here." Fletcher said as he stood up and grabbed Olive's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Fletcher whispered as he placed his hand on her waist and the other on her hand.

"Of course you can, Fletch." Olive said as she placed her hand his arm.

"You don't you the way I do, love."

"But you don't know me the way I do, Fletch."

.

* * *

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge.**

Olive watched as her best friend made his way to his girlfriend. If only he knew that she wasn't meant for him. Hell, Olive knew Fletcher liked her, but of course since people said him and Chyna would make a better couple, he went for her.

"I just don't get why he's going out with Chyna. I mean like he's always talking about Olive."

Olive smirked as she heard that piece of information. If she could get him alone then she would make him see that she's better for him. Olive saw Fletcher come her way, and decided this would be as good as anytime to tell him.

"Hey Olive, sorry I was with Chyna."

"It's okay, but I don't like Chyna as your girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can be a much better girlfriend for you," Olive said. She then closed the space between them and placed her lips on his. Fletcher immediately kissed her back, much to everyone's expectations, even Chyna's.

* * *

**If I Told You by Jason Walker.**

Fletcher looked over to Olive. There she was reading a book, even that made her look beautiful to Fletcher's eyes.

What if I tell her who I really am?

What if I let her in on my charade?

What if I tell her what is really going on?

I want to let her know everything!

Would she see me differently and would that be such a bad thing?

I can't let her know, she'll reject me right away!

Better to keep this to myself, I suppose.

I can't let her know, well at least not yet.

What would it be like if I told her that the "feelings" I have for Chyna are fake.

Fletcher thought, without knowing that Olive was having very similar thoughts as she "read" her book.

* * *

**Guys Like Potter by A Very Potter Sequel*.**

Fletcher was furious, to say the least, when he arrived home that afternoon. There he was about to admit her feelings for him when she goes and accepts being Tasmanian Neville's girlfriend. Tasmanian Neville moved from Australia to the United States for an acting thing he got. His girlfriend? He would have expected that more from Chyna, but Olive?

Tasmanian Neville would never be able to care for Olive as much as he does. What made it worse was that Olive said yes to him because Fletcher had screwed up and gave her the wrong idea of what he thought.

~Flashback~

"I see the pretty blonde, still is pretty, and astounding. May I request for her to be my lovely girlfriend." Tasmanian Neville had said.

"Olive? She's not pretty! She's-"

"Yes, Neville I'll be glad to be your lovely girlfriend."

And with they had left to biology leaving behind a broken-hearted Fletcher.

* * *

**Well what you think?**

**I know shorter than the other one, but that's because I didn't have enough time like last time.**

***This are musicals made by StarKid. I absolutely love them! ^.^**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


End file.
